


See Something You Want?

by aelin_and_feyre



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, basketball player!Lorcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelin_and_feyre/pseuds/aelin_and_feyre
Summary: Line Prompt: “Bite me.”





	See Something You Want?

Elide is pretty sure this is the hardest thing she’s ever had to do. Damn Salvaterre for putting her through this. Damn her friends for making this necessary.

She sits next to Manon in the bleachers watching the basketball game, the rest of the Thirteen surrounding them along the third and fourth rows. The Terrasen High Cadre is running circles around the opposition, making basket after basket. Their system is almost beautiful to watch, as they make their plays with precision and skill.

The players that make up the Cadre - Lorcan, Rowan, Gavriel, Vaughn, Fenrys, and Connall - are practically gods at Terrasen High. Absolutely infuriating gods if you ask Elide. Especially Lorcan Salvaterre.

She and Salvaterre have had a tense relationship for as long as they’ve known each other. He was constantly making jokes about her height and size in general. Lucky for him, he never stooped as low as to make fun of her leg, for Manon and the Thirteen would surely make him live to regret it if he did.

It wasn’t until a couple months ago, during a party in which Lorcan had saved her from being manhandled by a few overly friendly fellas, did she start having feelings for him other than burning hatred and distrust. In fact, to her horror, over the following few weeks, Elide found herself having much less innocent thoughts about the basketball player.

Of course, these thoughts never could or would be shared with anyone. She was sure Manon would not appreciate Elide having feelings for a jock, much less the jock. And Elide couldn’t let Manon down, not after all the girl had done for Elide through the years of high school. So she had sat on her feelings for months, focusing on not staring at him for too long, or letting her eyes wander over his bulging muscles.

Unfortunately, one person had noticed her attention, as Elide was reminded as Lorcan looks to the stands and sends a wink her way. She must try exceptionally hard not to blush at the gesture and draw even more attention to herself. Manon grunts in disgust next to her, rolling her eyes. Elide repeats the action and sees Lorcan smile slightly. This is all part of their agreement.

About a week ago, Salvaterre had finally confronted Elide about all the looks she had been throwing his way, sitting down directly across from her in her secluded corner of the coffee shop, leafing through a magazine but only noticing the pictures instead of reading the articles. He snatched the magazine from her hands and set in down on the table top, placing his folded hands on top of it so she couldn’t get it back.

Silently, he studied her as she looked up in shock, glancing around to make sure no one from school saw them together. “What are you doing?” She hissed.

“Sitting,” He replied, tensing his arm and causing Elide’s eyes to drift to the muscles there. Lorcan smirked. “See something you want, princess?”

Elide scoffed, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest, causing Salvaterre’s gaze to drop for just a moment before they were back to intensely searching her face. “You wish, Salvaterre.”

“And what if I do?” He wondered, forcing Elide to lock her jaw to keep it from falling open. “That wasn’t the question. The question was if you saw something you want.”

She couldn’t control the heat that flooded her face as she looked around the coffee shop, making sure no one was overhearing. “That’s none of your business and you know it.” She placed her hands on the table, ready to push up and walk away.

“I disagree.” Lorcan retorted, reaching out a large hand to clasp her own, successfully keeping her seated. “I think you made it my business the second you started staring at me every chance you got. So tell me, princess, do you see something you want?”

“Bite me.” She shot back, ready to stand up again but Lorcan tightened his hold on her hand, not enough to hurt but a clear message that he didn’t want her going anywhere. Somehow, she knew that if she really wanted to, she could still leave and he would let her, which was why it was a completely stupid decision to stop fighting and relax back in her seat.

Lorcan’s smile grew, roaming over her briefly. ‘Trust me, I’ve thought about it.“

Elide was unable to look him in the eye, glancing to the ground as her blush deepened. "And if I did see something I want?”

Salvaterre shrugged. “Then there’s nothing else to say. I like you, you like me. Go out with me.”

Elide sputtered, absolutely shocked. “W-what?”

“Come on, Elide, we’d be great together. Just give me one date to prove it.” He was actually pleading, hand still grasping hers. Elide had never seen him like this, and doubted she would ever again.

She searched his eyes for any sort of trickery, any hint that this was just an elaborate scheme to make fun of her. When she found none, her eyes narrowed. “One date. And it better be a good one.” Lorcan smiled so widely, it took Elide’s breath away. He was about to get up when she finally found her voice again. “But there is one condition. No one else can know. Not even the Cadre.”

He had crossed his heart, kissed her hand, and then swaggered out of the coffee shop, leaving her completely baffled. The next night, he had taken her on a picnic, away from main civilization and any chance they could be seen. She had had a wonderful time. At the end of the night, Lorcan had kissed her and now, watching him play basketball, running around the court, she can still feel the pressure of his lips on hers.

A couple seconds left in the game, a time out is called and Lorcan jogs over to the bench, taking a quick swig from his water bottle. He looks up at her on the bleachers and calls, “Hey, Lochan! Good luck kiss?”

“Bite me, Salvaterre!” She hollers back, tempted to give him the middle finger. Manon smirks beside her.

Lorcan’s eyes twinkle. “Don’t tempt me, princess.” He laughs, blowing her a kiss - which Elide makes a show of not catching - before jogging back to his team.

Elide can feel Manon watching her out of the corner of her eye and prays her best friend hasn’t caught on. As the game starts again, Manon turns to watch it finish and Elide thinks she is safe. However, just as Lorcan throws the final shot as the buzzer sounds, Manon leans over and whispers, “I know, and I’m not mad, just know I’ll kill him if he hurts you.”

Elide gasps and looks to her friend, seeing a slight smirk placed on Manon’s face. Elide Lochan smiles as well, then stands up and tries her best not to trip as she runs onto the court with the rest of her school. Lorcan finds her swiftly, surprised as she links her arms around his neck.

He easily lifts her into his arms so they are eye level and he smiles, sweaty from the game. Elide pushes his long hair out of his face. “You’re right. I definitely see something I want.” She tells him, then leans in and gives him a victory kiss.


End file.
